That's Why
by Starstruck23
Summary: What i want to happen after 'Conspiracy'...Oliver caught his breathe and stared into her eyes lovingly, “You know I would always ask myself why I did certain things” Chloe bit her lip and asked, “What do you mean?” ...."That's why" CHLOLLIE One shot.


Chloe & Oliver story - That's Why

**Disclaimer - I do not own smallville or its characters…if I did Chlollie would have wayyyy more scenes and would be 'officially' a couple…and Clark would have told Lois that he is the blur by now… but yeah let's not get me started on that rant lmao ;)**

_**Authors Note - Hey! This is just a little one shot, I know I'm terrible as I haven't posted the next chapter of my Chlollie story 'It's safer to leave than love' fic, but I am nearly finished it so I will post it soon promise! Plus I really wanted to do this one shot lol. Anyways, this is set after 'conspiracy' so it does have some spoilers from it. This is basically how I want things to happen, even though it doubt it very much cause I'm sooo mushy and a sucker for romance but this is also quite angsty at the start...**_

_**Anyways hope you like it! Nicola xo**_

_

* * *

_

It had been four days since Chloe and Oliver had spoken. Four very long days Chloe thought. Chloe sighed and pulled her thoughts back to the computer in front of her as she began typing. 'Now, what was I doing again, before I started to think about that assho…' She let her thoughts trail off, sighed again and banged her fists down on the desk.

"Should I take cover, or is this just a passing storm?" Chloe's head snapped around to the voice behind her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the huge grin plastered on Oliver's face. Of course now he shows up, she thought. Good ole' Oliver Queen, says he forgives you then doesn't speak to you for four days! Yeah well maybe he has forgave her, but she hasn't forgiven him…booty call she thought. No body, calls Chloe Sullivan a damn booty call.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing I should take cover" Oliver said as he walked over to Chloe, their bodies were now inches apart, he lowered his head to her ear, Chloe felt the cold yet sensual feeling of his breathe on her ear as he whispered "But only if you take cover with me sidekick"

Chloe shivered as her eyes locked with Oliver's, she licked her lips as suddenly her throat had become very dry. 'Ok' she thought, ignoring him was going to be a little tricky whilst he was so close to her, she could smell his minty, fresh breathe and those dark brown eyes were almost entrancing her. Oliver lowered his head from Chloe's ear and moved down to her neck. He started to softly kiss up it as his hands made their way to her hair, Chloe moaned and gripped on to his jacket tightly.

Oliver then raised his head and looked into Chloe's eyes, "I want you" he whispered seductively. He leaned in but just before he could capture her lips Chloe turned her head and pushed Oliver away.

"Get out" Chloe spat out bitterly. 'I want you' she thought, yeah he would say that wouldn't he, because that's all she is to him sex. Confused, Oliver stayed silent for a minute, when he didn't reply Chloe turned around and shouted, "I said get out! Leave…Now!" She was now in front of Oliver and had her hands on his chest trying to force him out, but as strong willed as she is, Chloe's tiny body was no match for Oliver's strength so she didn't get very far.

"Chloe. What the hell?" Oliver yelled. Chloe didn't reply instead she slumped down at her desk defeated and let out a small sob. Tears formed in her eyes and began spilling down her cheeks, she needed this. Chloe had been holding back the tears ever since Oliver had named her his 'booty call'. She wasn't deluded, she knew that they weren't a couple or that Oliver would even be remotely interested in her or have proper feelings for her, but it still hurt when he had labelled her that.

She had known from the start that someone was going to get hurt, when her and Oliver started having 'benefits', but she didn't expect it to hurt this much, suppose it was her own fault for falling in love with Oliver Queen she thought.

Oliver bent down so he was eye level with Chloe, "Please just leave" she whispered. Oliver's heart pained in that moment, she sounded so hurt and broke, he was confused and didn't understand why she was acting this way but logic told him it was his fault.

He reached for her chin and softly pushed it up so that her eyes were on his. "Chloe, I can't leave. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Chloe bit her lip and stared into Oliver's eyes; she then lowered them and shook her head. "If you don't know, then leave"

Oliver sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated he said, "Look Chloe, I'm not leaving. I'm also not a mind reader so a little help here?" He asked her desperately. He saw the conflicting emotions arise in Chloe's eyes as he gently caressed the side of her face, "Please. Just tell me what I've done".

"Ok. How about the fact that you have no trust in me whatsoever Oliver. That you actually though _I _was using _you _for your money!" She bit out fiercely, all her tears were gone and anger had sure as hell replaced them. "Then you insult me even for further when you label me with the most degrading term ever. I am _no_ man's booty call Oliver!" Chloe seethed. Oliver opened his mouth to reply but Chloe raised her hand to stop him, "Oh-no I'm not finished. To top it all off after I apologised immensely for what I done to you, you…" She scoffed and pointed her finger in Olive's face "…You didn't have the decency to apologise to me - actually you didn't even acknowledge that you HAD to apologise, you jerk!" Chloe exhaled and stared at Oliver. "Well. I'm finished now!" she blew out.

"Right" Oliver said perplexed, his mind still reeling from Chloe's rant. He stood up as his legs were killing him and paced a few steps up and down. Chloe just watched him. Waiting for his answer, just when she was about to give him round two for not saying anything he turned and faced Chloe. "I'm sorry. Your right ok! I'm a jerk. It's just…" Oliver trailed off as Chloe stood up, she suddenly felt intimidated by Oliver looming over her.

"Just what?" She asked. Her heart was now beating out of her chest, Oliver walked over to her, their bodies came into close contact once more and she could feel Goosebumps all over her. Oliver reached for Chloe's hand and placed it to his chest; she could feel his heart thumping exactly in synch with her own.

"I was hurt ok. You hurt me Chloe. I told myself that I wouldn't let another women get close enough to hurt me again, so I stopped going on dates, I stopped my you know 'playboy' ways." He chuckled slightly, "But then there's you. I thought I was being so careful not letting anyone in but what I didn't realise was that I had let you in Chloe. I lay all my trust in you and I thought you done the same but obviously not-"

"Oliver I-" Chloe cut in and let her hand drop from Oliver's chest but Oliver shook his head to tell her to stop.

"No Chloe its fine, don't apologise you already have. It's my turn sidekick." He gave a small smile and continued. "I should never have accused you of using me for my money, I was just angry and like I said hurt but I know your reasons now so I'm sorry. As for calling you a booty call I never meant it too sound like it did. I would never use you for sex Chloe; you know you mean so much more to me than that don't you?" He asked his eyes searching for an answer in hers.

"Actually I don't Oliver. I don't know what I mean too you" Chloe said truthfully, a flash of guilt appeared in Oliver's eyes.

'This was his fault' he thought. Here was an amazing, extraordinary, stunning woman in front of him and she was so confused and distressed because of his idiotic ways. He cared for Chloe so much yet she had no idea due to his inability to show his feelings.

"Chloe, I care for you so much. I have never nor will I ever see you simply as someone who I use for sex. I will tell you exactly how I feel Chloe" Oliver stated.

Chloe raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side a little. "How?" She asked intrigued.

Oliver laughed slightly and cleared his throat, "I think you know me better than anyone else does Chloe. Your, well you're amazing. Seriously you are and you're funny… also a _little _bit scary" Oliver grinned, as Chloe whacked his arm, "Yeah you also have a tendency to be violent" He said as he rubbed his arm. Oliver's face then grew serious as he continued "Your also so beautiful Chloe, and out of this world smart, and I can say honestly I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Chloe's heart was now racing and she felt like it was going to burst through her chest.

"Ollie-" she started but Oliver raised his hands to silence her.

"Oh-no, I'm not finished." Oliver smirked, mimicking Chloe's earlier words. Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned as she waited on him to continue, what other amazingly, romantic things was he going to say to her she thought. "You're also slightly annoying."

Chloe's eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened, 'what!?' she thought, all those sweet, romantic things and then he says that! Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Oliver placed his fingers over her lips.

"Shh" he whispered. "Before you kick my ass, let me explain." Chloe huffed and crossed her arm over her chest. Oliver just chuckled, "Yeah I said you were annoying, but you are." Chloe's eyes grew even wider at that comment; he seriously wasn't making it better for himself. "Actually you're infuriating at times, you always have to do your thing no matter what, but that's what I love about you…"

Chloe froze. Did she just hear him right? She looked up into his eyes but Oliver was just continuing on as if he didn't even realise he had said it. "…the good and the bad qualities that's who you are Chloe. You're my watchtower. My sidekick." He finished with a huge smile. "So how did I do? Am I forgiven" he asked, raising his shoulders and turning his smile into a cheeky grin.

Chloe lost for words, simply stared at Oliver. She was still trying to figure out if he had actually said what she thought he had said or if she was hallucinating. 'Probably hallucinating' she thought to herself, 'I mean there is no way that Oliver Queen could love me. Could he?' Oliver let his grin subside to a small smile as he waited on Chloe's answer but all Chloe managed to get out was, "you said you…"

Oliver cleared his throat, "what?" he asked confused.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and tried again. Hopefully this time she could actually construct a full sentence she thought. "You said that's what you love about me" she stated simply.

Oliver's eyes widened at Chloe's words. 'Wait did he?' he thought. Oliver racked his brain and went over what he had just told Chloe…you always have to do your thing no matter what, but that's what I love about you 'Bingo' he thought , yip there it was, he had said it. 'Whoa, ok, I said I love Chloe…do I love Chloe?' he though to himself. At that moment he looked at her, her bright green eyes searching and longing for answers, he studied her face, and realised that he knew every single curve to it. Her beautiful face that he adored. His eyes then travelled down her body, he saw the soft creamy skin of her neck and brushed his fingers up against it. His eyes then caught her hands, which were shaking slightly. He gently placed his hand over hers and entangled his fingers in hers. He loved her fingers, he loved how her hand fit perfectly into his, and he also loved how she was so small that her head fit precisely at the crook of his neck when they embraced. There was no further explanation needed for Oliver, he knew now. He loved everything about her. He loved Chloe Sullivan.

"I do" Oliver smiled at his sudden revelation. "Chloe, I do. I love you"

Chloe's heart skipped a beat as Oliver's words sunk in. She definitely wasn't hallucinating. Oliver Queen had told her he loved her. Chloe couldn't believe it. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Oliver would or even could love her. A small tear fell from eye, but it was definitely a happy tear, Oliver was actually in love with her. All those months she had spent, ignoring her feelings, her love for him because she believed he could never love her, but she was wrong. A Smile formed on her face as Oliver's lips came crashing down onto hers. It was a passion filled, incredible, earth shattering kiss. Chloe gasped for air as their lips parted. "I love you too Oliver" she whispered.

Oliver caught his breathe and stared into her eyes lovingly, "You know I would always ask myself why I did certain things"

Chloe bit her lip and asked, "What do you mean?"

Oliver tucked a piece of Chloe's hair behind her ear and began to gently caress her cheek with his thumb. "I would ask myself why I would find myself thinking about you when I was alone…or actually anywhere" He chuckled, "Why I would smile when someone mentioned your name. Why I would make up excuses or reasons for me to come over here. Why when we are woke up at night to do missions and you complain how you look horrible as you have no make-up and have bed hair- I find you most beautiful" Chloe visibly cringed but smiled widely . "Why I'm not interested in any other girls" Oliver paused. "Why it hurt so much when I thought you were stealing from me and using me…"Chloe lowered her eyes and turned her head slightly, "…and why it was so easy for me to forgive you after I learned your reasons."

Chloe's eyes shot back up and locked with Oliver's, she let a smile spread across her face, "And why was that?" She asked

Oliver moved his face right next to Chloe's their lips only an inch apart, "Because I Love you." With that Oliver closed the gap between their lips and kissed Chloe again, this time a lot gentler and intimate. He grinned and whispered.

"That's why."

* * *

**Well that's the end ;)**

**So did you like it? Hate it…? I haven't done a one shot before and this is only my second story so your thoughts would be good so I can see if I'm doing ok or not lol!**

**But anyways, I hope you liked it! And of course reviews would be very ****much appreciated lol :P**

**Thanks so much!**

**Nicola xo**


End file.
